In A Year
by TxAnFan
Summary: Ava has just been crowned Queen of Albion- and now she has a year before she might lose the kingdom she worked so hard to save. Chapter 14: Heroes: Walter is laid to rest and Ava is given a gift.
1. Chapter 1: Walter

The sun was setting on Ava's first day as Queen of Albion. Her coronation this morning had been followed by the trial against her brother, Logan, and the rest of the day was spent being briefed on the status of the kingdom- which was troubled, to say the least. She was glad the day was over- already she could feel the stress was weighing upon her, and she wanted air and the company of her allies. Instead, she had been stuck in the castle all day with Hobson following her from place to place, chattering on and on about gold.

Ava and her dog Bullet made their way to Sir Walter's suite with Hobson trailing behind. Ava knocked on the door, "Walter, come out. The whole town is celebrating in the market and I want you to come with me to meet Page at the pub." She knocked again when Sir Walter didn't answer.

"Your Majesty, I must advise against leaving the castle tonight. The citizens are drinking themselves to ruin in the gutters- it's unbecoming of a Queen to drink in pubs and mingle with such detestable commoners in the streets. Who knows what sort of riot their drunkenness might incite? May I suggest you stay here and allow me to choose a bottle for you from the cellar to enjoy with Sir Walter? I may have forgotten to mention that in addition to my other skills, I am extraordinarily knowledgeable about wine. I would be happy to keep you company."

"Thank you, Hobson, but I promised Page that I would meet her tonight. What would my subjects think if I began breaking promises my first day as queen?" Ava continued to knock on Sir Walter's door- harder, to get herself and Bullet away from Hobson as soon as she could. "Walter, please open the door. I'd like to speak to you."

There was a shuffling noise, the sound of the lock being turned, and finally Walter poked his head out through a small opening.

Hobson started, "Sir Walter, may I bring-"

Walter had no patience for him, "Come in then, Ava." He moved aside for her and Bullet to make their way in and turned to Hobson, "Not you." and shut the door before he could say another word.

Ava's mouth fell open- every surface had been covered completely in lamps and candles, each one burning brightly and filling every corner of the room with light. There were candles on the floor in places where the light hadn't reached and the drapes were shut tight, as though to keep the darkness from coming in. "...Walter? What is this?"

"I can feel it, Ava. I can feel it coming for us. I can hear it still tormenting me. It's like any light that reaches my eyes has been dimmed- I can hardly see for the darkness. I think it might be here now." The words came from Walter in a torrent, faster and faster until the sentences nearly ran together. "That creature is coming for me. For all of us but for me especially. Like it's branded me and I've wandered away. It's angry that I'm gone. It's here!"

"No! No. Please Walter calm down. It's not here. It can't be- Theresa assured me that the darkness wouldn't be here for a year, and when it is, you and I will be ready. That creature can't hurt you- not so long as I'm here. It's a being- we've seen it and wounded it. It can be destroyed."

Walter didn't look convinced. There were dark circles around his eyes and he looked several years older than he had when he had placed the crown on Ava's head just that morning- before Logan had told them about the coming danger. Still in the clothes he had worn to the trial, he laid in his bed, staring at the flickering lights against the canopy above it. Walter's gaze shifted to Ava's face and he relaxed. "There's light in your eyes, Ava. I can see."

She smiled at him, "Come out with me. We'll go meet Page at the pub and have a few rounds."

"I can't, Ava." he whispered. "I can't. I'm so tired and I can't stand the dark. I don't want to go out there. Not til the sun comes up."

Ava gently held his hand, remembering how, as a child, she had been afraid to sleep after her father's death. The night he died, and every night afterward, Sir Walter would come to her room and patiently tell her stories about the old Hero King until she couldn't stay away anymore. For years he never missed a night, and although he couldn't take the place of her father, she loved him just as much.

In a whisper, Ava began as he had: "Once there was a boy of Bowerstone who loved his sister very, very much. One day, tragedy befell them both, and the boy was alone in the world, but for his loyal dog, and a kind seeress who raised him, and taught him to be a Hero..."

Moments later, Walter was resting peacefully. Bullet happily stayed put when Ava instructed him to and she slipped through Walter's door and into the hall. She was relieved to see that Hobson had not waited for her- he was probably off in the treasury, counting again. Down the hall she saw a servant turning down the wall lamps. "Please go into Walter's room as quietly as you can and put out all the candles, but leave a lamp burning for him near his bed. Thank you." The girl curtseyed and dashed off. Remembering Hobson's concerns about the people starting a riot, she took her pistol and sword from the wardrobe in her room so he would have no complaints when she returned, then made her way out into the courtyard, towards the market to meet Page.


	2. Chapter 2: Page

Ava could hear the roar of the crowd at the pub before she even saw the lights- it seemed like the whole kingdom was inside or trying to get inside the Cock in the Crown tonight. There were so many people in varying degrees of drunkenness that nobody seemed to notice when the queen shoved her way in to find Page. She found her quickly enough. Page and Kidd were standing on chairs near the bar, leading the crowd in a sort of cadence about Logan that Ava had never heard before, but the entire crowd seemed familiar with.

"The King of Albion and his pointed head!"  
"Cut it off and leave him dead!"  
"The revolution comes today!"  
"Tax his life and make you pay!"  
"Fight for freedom!"  
"Fight for Albion!"

The crowd cheered- even the guards hanging around the door cheered. Ava wished she could be surprised, but she knew how much these people all hated Logan- and with good reason. Of course this wasn't the first time they'd sang this little chant, but it probably was the first time they'd done it openly in a pub. Kidd gave Page a clap on the back and helped her off her chair just as Ava approached.

"My Queen! You're late!" Page sank what was left of her drink , knocking her mug on the bar to get the attention of the pretty barmaid behind the counter: "Alice! Another round, please! Come this way, Ava. Move aside you!" She pushed her way through arms and elbows with Ava behind until they came to a table in the corner where Sabean and Boulder were sitting, pouring ale down their throats like water. "They've been going pint for pint for the last hour!" Page explained. The two men slammed their glasses on the table, Boulder moaning and clutching the handle on his mug like it'd keep him from falling over.

"Boulder, get your head off the table and go find a room upstairs! You shoulda stopped three rounds ago! Should I call the barmaid? Want to go for nine?" Sabean turned his attention to Ava, "Good evening, lovely Queen Ava!"

Boulder didn't acknowledge Ava, but slid clumsily out of his chair, mug still in hand, and made his way to the rooms upstairs, leaning on walls, furniture and patrons alike.

"You made it just in time to see my glorious victory! Let the country tell of this mighty feat! How it took eight pints but I sent Boulder to bed with his tail between his legs! Never will another man nor woman challenge me to drinking!" Sabean said with a wink. "Did Kalin come with you?"

"No, I invited her but she insisted that she doesn't drink and would like to sleep. The ship leaves early tomorrow and she's taking soldiers with her to be stationed in Aurora. She wants to get to know them all personally before they arrive so they feel at home."

Sabean hiccuped. "What a sweet woman."

Alice arrived with another round, plus one for Ava. "On the house, madam! Where did the large man go? Is he done?"

"Aye!" Sabean smiled cheerfully, "A pitiful defeat!"

"No! He was so big! I lost five gold!"

"He might be big but he can't hold his ale to save his life. Speaking of which, please send some water to the second room upstairs, pretty Alice. Thank you."

Ava took Boulder's chair and sipped her drink quietly while Page and Sabean went over the events of the battle. They were drunk already and there was lots of embellishment from both sides. She was happy to be there with them both- she hadn't expected to make friends while organizing a revolution, but she was glad she had. She and Page had particularly bonded and Ava was looking forward to many more visits to the pub in Industrial. Though the mood in the pub was cheerful, her mind kept wandering back to Walter in his room at the castle. He'd been scared like a child, and it had scared her right back. As though reading her mind, Page asked abruptly, "Where is Walter? I thought he'd come to knock Sabean off his high horse and drink him under the table!"

Sabean hiccuped again, "He can try! Where is he?"

Ava tried to smile, "He wasn't feeling well when I left the castle. That's why I was late. I made sure he was taken care of and left him with Bullet and a maid. Perhaps he'll feel better tomorrow."

"I'll be ready for him tomorrow, then!" Sabean shouted and pounded the table with his fist.

Page smiled at Ava. Ava could tell she was growing fond of the old man, the way she was fond of Walter. "Sabean, perhaps you ought to go upstairs- so you'll be rested and ready to take on Sir Walter tomorrow." She got to her feet and helped him through the crowd. Ava took his arm, though Sabean protested a bit, and they made their way upstairs to the room adjacent to the one Boulder was snoring in. The two of them left Sabean to himself after saying goodnight and went to stand on the walkway over looking the rest of the pub.

"Took you long enough to show up. I thought I was going to have to come find you." Page said. She took a glass off the railing, examined it, then drank the remainder of the ale inside.

Ava shrugged, "Walter needed me. Thanks for waiting for, though- I can tell you tried really hard to hold off drinking until I arrived!"

Page smiled, "Hey, I waited plenty long enough to celebrate! We've been trying to get Logan off the throne for years! This is a well deserved drunk." she said, pointing to herself. The two of them leaned against the railing and looked into the crowd. "Where's Alice? I left my pint on the table and it's probably gone now."

They scanned the crowd. "There she is." Ava pointed to a corner across the bar. Alice was leaning against the wall, cornered by a blonde in a soldier's uniform. Ava didn't have to see his face to know that it was Ben.

Page grunted, "Ugh. Of course. It couldn't be some other barmaid he's holding up, it had to be mine. I think he was born to plague me at every turn." She trudged down the stairs, and started pushing through the crowd again. Ava went back to the table and sat, waiting for her with a smile. It amused her that the two of them fought like cats and dogs.

Page shoved her way into the corner, and without bothering to look at Ben she reached with her glass over his shoulder and shook it at Alice. "Alice, dear. Another pint, please." Alice was already blushing, but she turned an almost unnatural shade of red, "Ooh! Got it, Page! I'll be at your table in a jiffy!" She took the glass and scurried off with a smile.

"Ben, did you just walk in, find a pretty face and start trying to take her off to bed?"

"Of course not, Page. I looked for you first, couldn't find you, then began looking for another pretty face to take off to bed somewhere." He leaned in close and raised his eyebrows, "Now that you're here, we can get going."

Page punched his arm, turned, and headed back towards the table.

"Your highness, Ava, Queen of Albion- allow me to introduce this satyr, Ben Finn, here."

Ava laughed and played along, "Oh, Captain Finn needs no introduction- I didn't expect you to be alone this late into the night, Captain."

"Very funny, ladies." Ben said, taking a seat. "By the way, Page: I thought you said we were meeting at the Riveter's Rest in Industrial. How is it that you came to be at the Cock in the Crown here? In Market?"

She took her drink from Alice before looking at him, "Oops."

The three of them caught up for a bit before Kidd called Page to the bar to lead the crowd in another ditty about Logan. Alice came by often- sometimes forgetting to ask Ava if she needed anything but showering her full attention on Ben. Ava was stunned- she didn't want to be haughty- of course Ben was charming, but she WAS a queen.

By the time Page made it back to the table much of the crowd had left or fallen asleep in the alley. "I've got to get back to the headquarters. We've got to talk business tomorrow, you and I." she said, pointing to Ava.

"It's late. Why don't you just come take a room at the castle for the night? There's loads of guest rooms. Ben, where are you staying?"

"I figured I'd stay at headquarters with Kidd and Page while in town."

"This is the first I'm hearing of it." Page said.

"I was gonna ask."

"Come on, Ben. There's another room off Walter's suite. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you there if you can keep quiet. He's not feeling well." He might even like another person there with him, she thought.

The three of them stood and walked arm in arm back to the castle, Page singing, Ben learning the words to her song, and Ava deep in thought about Walter.


	3. Chapter 3: Ben

Fair warning: As much as I like Princess and Ben, I'm not totally comfortable with trying to describe them physically together since this is only my second story, so it might look a bit awkward. I assure you it was more awkward for me than it was for them.

* * *

Ava shushed Ben and Page as they entered the castle gates, "Shh! You'll wake Walter."

Ben laughed, "You think we'll wake just Walter? We'll wake the dead! Then we'll drink 'til dawn! WALT-!"

Ava clapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish. "SHHH! You'll wake the dead _and_ Walter- and then I'll have to kill you. He's sick and needs to sleep."

Ben and Page stopped laughing and looked at Ava like she'd gone mad. Ava apologized, "I'm sorry for overreacting. Of course I'm not going to kill you, but Walter is in a lot of pain and it'd be better for him to sleep through it." She figured that was close enough to the truth without telling Walter's secrets. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

She led Page upstairs to her old bedroom first. After digging around the wardrobe she found a set of clean pajamas the servants had left behind. Page took them and held them against herself, "Looks like they'll fit. Thanks Ava. I'm going to sleep like a princess tonight!" Ben and Ava said goodnight and left Page alone in the room.

"Ben," Ava whispered, "I hope you don't mind sleeping in Walter's suite."

"Won't have to share a bed with him, will I?" Ben asked.

"No! Definitely not. Walter's room used to be Logan's room when we were children, and his nanny slept in the room to the side. Walter said he wanted it turned into a personal study, but he hasn't gotten around to it. Nanny Ida's bed is still there. It's comfortable- I promise."

"Comfortable bed in a beautiful castle. I'm sure I'll sleep like a princess too. Or at least like Nanny Ida." Ben smiled.

When they approached Walter's door, Ava motioned to Ben to stay quiet and wait. She poked her head into the room to check see that Walter was still sleeping peacefully. Bullet raised his head from the sheets but stayed put. Ava took Ben's hand and led him through the door on the far side of Walter's room. "I'll have Marie come by with pajamas for you."

"Please don't bother her over me."

"She won't mind- Logan didn't sleep much, so he hired her as a night maid. Goodnight, Ben."

"'Night, my Queen."

Ava blew Bullet a kiss as she tiptoed out of Walter's room. She found Marie, the same maid who had put out the candles in Walter's room earlier, looking at a picture book in the kitchen. "Marie- I have guests- Captain Finn in Nanny Ida's old bed and Miss Page in my former bed. Please bring pajamas to Captain Finn, but take care not to wake Walter."

"What size will the Captain be, Madam?"

Ava hadn't bothered to think about sizes. When she didn't answer, Marie politely answered for her, "I'll go size him up, then."

"Thank you, Marie."

Finally, Ava made her way to her room- it had been Logan's only days ago, but the servants wasted no time chucking his things out and moving hers in. She lit a lamp and tossed her weapons into the wardrobe. While she brushed her hair Marie came in to turn down the sheets and lay out a nightgown, then light the fireplace at Ava's request. Ava thanked her, tossed her clothes into the wardrobe with the sword and pistol and settled into bed. She looked into the canopy, wondering for a moment if maybe she'd see whatever it was that Walter seemed to see in the shadows on the canopy above his bed.

She was thinking about the darkness when the knock at the door made her jump. It was so soft she wasn't certain she hadn't imagined it- but then she heard it again. Cautiously, still seeing the dark cave in her mind, she took her pistol from her wardrobe and tiptoed to the door. She put the muzzle of the gun against the wood and without bothering to whisper, called, "Who's there?"

"Captain Ben Finn of the Royal Albion Army, your majesty."

She rolled her eyes. Of course. She replaced the gun in the wardrobe before going back to the door and swinging it open. Ben stood there barefoot and shirtless in pajama pants and a robe- Walter's robe.

Ava took a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and motioned for Ben to sit before she asked, "What do you need, Captain?"

"I checked Walter. He doesn't seem feverish or clammy, but he is murmuring in his sleep. Sounds like a nightmare. Is he really sick, Ava?"

She sighed and pressed her hand to her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation, but she had put Ben in that room to keep an eye on Walter. It was only fair that he knew. "Walter says the darkness we saw in Aurora- the darkness that Teresa and Logan say is coming here, is here already. He says it's in his head, he can see and hear it. That's why the room is littered with candles and lamps: he was trying to keep it away."

Ben's face mirrored her concern. "Keep it away? When did this start? He seemed just fine during Logan's sentencing."

"I don't know. I didn't see much of him after the trial. I don't know what he'll do if he wakes up in the dark- I'm worried he might think he's inside the cave again. That's why I asked you to stay in Ida's bed."

"I'm honored you trust me with this, Ava. A private mission for Captain Ben Finn."

Ava began to tear up. She really, really didn't want to but she felt helpless. "I don't know what I'd do without him, Ben. I wish I could help him but I don't know how. I can't take it out of his head for him with my sword or pistol or gauntlets. I've never felt so useless." The tears started rolling down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.

Ben closed the gap between them and let Ava cry on his shoulder. He wasn't used to this sort of a relationship with a woman- he was usually dressed and out of town by the time women got emotional. He patted her back awkwardly and murmured, "There there. There there."

Ava began laughing through her tears. She couldn't help it- even as awful as she felt, it was funny to see Ben for once at a loss for something to say. She dried her eyes and hugged him. "Thank you, Ben." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and stood. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, crying like a child in front of you."

He got up from the sofa to leave, "Don't be. I've just never really had women friends before. Especially not women friends who kiss me. I could get used to this."

The smiled at each other in the dim light. All of a sudden, Ava became aware of how very shirtless Ben was- she had noticed before but hadn't given it any thought. There were loads of scars up and down his front. They varied in size and color. She recognized one that must've been made by balvorine claws- her father had a similar one on his neck. He saw her staring, "Marie couldn't find a shirt that would fit. I think it was just an excuse to keep me half naked."

Ava didn't doubt it, but chose not to encourage him. She pointed to a small burn on his collarbone, "What happened here?"

"Collar?" He made a face. "A woman."

"Oh I've got to hear this."

"I was trying to politely leave her house as quiet as I could, and she called me a sneaky bastard and hit me with a hot kettle."

Ava raised an eyebrow- she could guess why he was in her house. She decided to spare him any scolding and moved on. She pressed her finger to a long, thin scar running almost all the way across his chest. "And this one here? Another woman?"

He looked down to his chest. "Hah! That was Jammy! I'd had my weapons knocked away from me and a large hollow man was charging. Jammy called for me to move out of the way and fired _just_ as I turned! That's his bullet. It grazed my chest but he stopped the hollow man. How's that for a lucky shot?"

He grinned- he was even more handsome when he did. Of course Ava had noticed before but she had been busy leading a revolution. Here in the quiet of her room, with the dim lamp light, she had a chance to really look at him. That smile was irresistible.

It had been quiet for a bit, now. They still looked at each other, but neither had said anything. Finally, he put his hand over the hand she still had on his chest and moved a bit closer. His other hand got lost in her hair as he kissed her. Whatever thought she might have had about pulling away vanished the moment their lips met and she put her free hand to his cheek. She gave in- she'd expended all her energy for the day sentencing Logan, comforting Walter, making decisions that would affect her whole kingdom. She didn't have any left to resist Ben- the way he was kissing her, she couldn't even think about it. She didn't even mind that he must've had a lot- _a lot_- of practice.

Like a knight in shining armor rather than a soldier borrowed pants, he shucked the robe and scooped her up, his lips just barely leaving hers for a moment before they were back again. He laid her down on her bed and slid under the sheets next to her. Her heart was pounding- there had never been a man in bed with her before. When she felt him move closer than he already was, her eyes flew open and her ability to resist came racing back.

She cared for Ben- he was a great friend. They'd been through hell together and in the Auroran desert, he'd saved her life. And dammit, he was sexy. She knew, though, that her life was too complicated to get him tangled in it. A year from now, she might not even be here anymore.

Reluctantly, she pulled away. He looked surprised but didn't stop her. "Ben. I can't do this tonight.", she sighed, looking again at the scars on his chest rather than meeting his eyes.

He nodded. "No. I understand." She wouldn't have believed it if anyone else had said it, but he knew everything she was dealing with. He kissed her once more, got out of her bed, and left the room, leaving Ava alone to wonder what the consequences might be.


	4. Chapter 4: 338 Days To Go, A Maquerade

It had been a month since Ava had seen Ben. She'd been counting- and she hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened the night that he'd come to her room. Those kisses had been unforgettable, and for a man with such strong, rough hands, he had been so gentle with her. As though she were made of glass. If she hadn't regained her will at the moment she had, things might have gone a lot farther that night. That next morning at breakfast, Ben announced that he'd be staying at the Cock in the Crown. The owner was an old friend of Major Swift, and had offered to let Ben stay as long as he needed to for half the fee. To earn gold he joined the town guard since he was no longer needed in Mourningwood, and was busy keeping the peace in Industrial.

She was glad he would be staying close by, but she hadn't had time to see him, or leave the castle much. Most days were spent in the throne room, acting as judge in simple matters between townspeople. Just the other day a man came asking for the formal execution of a neighbor's rooster who had been impregnating his chickens. Ava bought the rooster to avoid sending it to an early grave, and was now the owner of a very randy rooster that strutted around the garden and woke the entire castle too early.

Today, though, was a special day, and she woke with a smile despite the loud report from the rooster. The day marked 50 years since the destruction of the spire- the day that many people had their loved ones miraculously returned to them. There had been a parade in Market at noon, and the children had run through the streets with streamers bought from vendors. After watching the parade, people had returned home to prepare for a masquerade at dusk that Reaver insisted upon throwing in honor of the late king. Ava wasn't sure how they had met, but she did know that Reaver had been a friend of her father's, which confused her, as Reaver seemed too young to have known him so well.

Hobson had chosen a beautiful gown and mask for Ava to wear that evening. He had wonderful taste in clothes and she was rarely disappointed with the things he chose for her to wear on special occasions. She was helped into the gown, had her hair done up, then carefully placed the mask and her crown. There was a knock at the door, and Walter called through it, "Are you decent?"

"Yes, you may come in Sir Walter."

He paused when he saw her. "You look just like a Queen ought to, Ava. Your father would be in tears with pride, I think." He smiled and wiped his own eye.

Ava rose and hugged him, "Thank you, Sir Walter. Would you do me the honor of escorting me to the square?"

"Ah. No. I'd only scare the young men off from asking you to dance, an old man like me. Go and enjoy yourself, Ava." He kissed her on the forehead. Ava had known he wouldn't want to be out after dusk. "You won't be unescorted though. Reaver has arrived to take you to the masquerade."

"Reaver?" Ava made a face, but took Walter's arm went to meet Reaver in the foyer. She'd had enough of Reaver from the throne room the day before, when he insisted that she break her promise to Kalin.

Reaver removed his hat and bowed low as Ava came near, kissing her hand. "Your majesty! You look delightful! Positively edible!"

Walter growled, "Mind yourself, Reaver."

Reaver only smiled at him, "Goodnight, Sir Walter."

Ava kissed Walter on the cheek and said goodnight as well, taking Reaver's arm. With a small procession of guards, they made their way to the square, Ava mindful of where Reaver's hands were. As they approached the lit square, where they band was already playing and people already dancing, Reaver leaned in a bit. He took her hand in his, and put his other hand a bit lower on her back than was appropriate, purring in her ear, "Perhaps we ought to skip the party?"

She stepped away from him and spoke low so the people around them wouldn't hear, "I don't need Walter here to take care of me. I can break your neck myself if you won't behave, Reaver."

He laughed- it grated her nerves, that laugh. "Would you care to dance, my Queen?" Reaver said as he offered her his hand.

Ava's first thought was to threaten to cut his hand off, but because so many people were watching, she took it instead and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. He raised his hand and the band leader nodded and began playing a sort of quick folk song. "Oh thank you, Avo." Ava thought as the people lined up- she knew this song. There would be lots of switching partners, so she didn't have to dance with Reaver long. She allowed him to take hold of her waist and he pulled her against him tightly, much closer than necessary. All at once the crowd began to move, spinning round in a kind of contra dance. Ava really did enjoy dancing and although she didn't care for Reaver's company, she had to admit that he was a very good dancer. They parted and she spun around another lady in a colorful mask, joining hands with a tall man with graying hair who smiled at her as they hopped to and fro. "You're a beautiful dancer, my queen." he said before giving her a quick spin and changing partners again. She was truly enjoying herself now, smiling at all the people dancing around her. She met another partner who bowed to her before taking her by the waist, pulling her close but much more gently than Reaver had. Because of his hat and mask, she couldn't see anything above his lips- even his eyes were hidden by the shadows. They smiled at each other as they danced. He leaned close to her ear, whispering, "You look lovely tonight, your majesty." and pressed his lips to her ear, his stubbled chin rubbing against her cheek. She was surprised, but before she could look at him, he spun her away again towards her next partner.

The music was fast and the crowd was thick, but she tried anyway to look for her last partner. Ava had recognized that voice and those rough hands. It couldn't be anyone else. She met Reaver, who was laughing again in that arrogant way she detested. She looked over his shoulder for the dancer she had just left, but didn't see him. The song ended and Reaver bowed, took her hand and led her to a chair on a raised platform- a place of honor for the Queen. "Thank you for the dance, Queen Ava." He grabbed a passing woman and tried to dance off with her to the dance floor but she punched him in the arm. "Get your hands off me, Reaver!" Page said, pushing him away.

"Oh my dear Page! I didn't recognize you in that mask! You look good enough to eat, my dear!"

"You'll be eating the lead from my bullets if you touch me again."

Reaver only laughed and grabbed another, less hostile woman and danced off.

"Ooh I can't stand that man!" Page said as she took the seat to the left of Ava- it had been reserved for her. "I saw you dancing. I was out there too, but when I was meant to return to my partner, he was gone. You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Very happy."

Ava's mind was still on the mystery man she had danced with. She leaned in her seat to speak to Page over the music, "Page, have you seen Ben here?"

"I don't know- all of these masks are so elaborate, I don't recognize anyone. He said he had to patrol Industrial tonight." she said.

That made Ben a liar. She wouldn't mistake anyone else for him. Ava scanned the crowd from her seat the rest of the night. She was asked to dance a few more times, but declined, waiting for Ben to approach and ask for a dance, but he never did.


	5. Chapter 5: 338 Days To Go, Nigel

Ben placed his mask over his face and admired his reflection in the mirror- even he didn't recognize himself. He looked nothing like the soldier that had been standing there a moment before. His blonde hair was hidden underneath a large red hat that matched the rest of his clothing. The whole outfit cost quite a bit, but, he thought as he looked in the mirror, it was worth it. With the pay rise Ava had granted the guard and the half-rent he was paying for his room, he was able to afford it. "I'm going to have to thank her for that raise," he said aloud to his reflection, "if she can figure out that you're me."

The Cock and Crown was crowded again- filled to bursting with people wearing masks and elaborate hats of all colors and sizes to match the gowns and coats they wore. He waded through the crowd to take a seat at the bar. Through the windows he could see the band setting up near the bridge and workers stringing colored lanterns across the square. It had been years since he had danced, and never at such an elegant event, but he made it his goal to dance with every beautiful woman that would allow him to. Especially Ava. Bryan, the bartender came to take his order, and Ben dropped his voice a bit, hoping to fool the old man, "Pint."

"Comin' right up, Ben."

Ben was disappointed, "Aww! How did you know it was me?"

Bryan laughed, "I'm not an idiot. You want to fool me, you really ought to shave, mate."

Ben drank his ale and considered going back upstairs to shave, but when the band started up and the people in the pub began filing out, he was too curious to stay in any longer. He payed for his drink and went to stand against the wall outside the pub and watch the colorful couples twirl about on the dance floor. He payed close attention, learning quickly through observation. When he felt he was ready, he found Alice sitting on the steps of the clock tower and asked her to dance. He knew he was a bit clumsy at first- Alice let him know loudly every time he stepped on a foot- but he finally found his own feet and was enjoying himself when the Queen arrived with Reaver. The band leader announced their arrival, just in case anyone missed it, and the crowd parted and cheered in greeting.

Ava looked beautful. Even through the mask she glowed in the night, just like the lanterns swinging overhead. Ben tried to push through the crowd to get closer, so he could ask her for the first dance, but as he got closer he saw Reaver put his hand on her backside. His blood boiled and he tried harder to push through, but Ava was clearly defending herself. She was muttering to Reaver, and he had seen that look on her face before- swinging her sword through a hollow man in Mourningwood. To his dismay, Reaver laughed and led Ava onto the dance floor. He was a bit confused that she would come to a dance with him, and he wondered at what their relationship might be.

Ben decided he would sit this dance out, and on his way off to the side he spotted Page. He applauded himself for being able to identify a woman by her lips, and walked over. Without saying a word he bowed and offered his hand. Ben was thrilled when she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor- if she had recognized him she wouldn't have made it so easy. Though it had been awhile that he had danced, he recognized a contra when he saw people lining up for one, and he positioned himself and Page in a spot where he would eventually be partnered with Ava. Page would go in the other direction, away from Reaver and those damn hands of his. He didn't want her trying to shoot them off- not in front of all these people on this beautiful night, anyway.

Page curtseyed and Ben bowed as the music took off, and then Ben took her by the waist, but he didn't dare pull her close- Page wouldn't of allowed it, no matter who she thought he was. She stepped on his foot once or twice but he was happy to have danced with her- it would be fun to tell her it was him later. He gave her a twirl and was partnered next with a very happy, very chubby woman who reminded him of a great marshmallow in her powdered wig. She counted her steps out loud and led Ben around the dance floor clumsily, then shouted, "And spin!" as she spun herself off and bounced off her next partner.

Finally, Ava danced into Ben smiling, not recognizing who he was. The money for this mask was well spent, he thought to himself. Since she didn't know it was him he decided to be bold, bowed and he pulled her against him. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed having her in his arms again. She just... fit. She smiled at him the whole time they danced, though it was brief. When it came time to part, he couldn't resist giving her a hint: he leaned his cheek against hers, whispered in her ear, "You look lovely tonight, your majesty." and gave her a little kiss on the curve of her ear just before he spun her away.

Ben was winded already. He could take on fifty hollow men in the space of time he had danced and still be ready for more, but dancing had worn him out. He was going back to the pub for water when he felt someone grab his collar. A voice in his ear said, "That's a gun against your back, Captain. Don't make a fuss."

Ben held still for the voice and allowed himself to be pulled down a dark alley, and then another. The man behind him directed him by pulling the collar of his new coat. "Would you let go? You're going to get your cabbage smell all over my coat and I've never owned anything this nice before."

The man laughed. "You'll never own anything again if you don't shut it! Move!"

It was a short walk, to their destination- a portly man dressed for the masquerade at the end of the second alley. "Captain Finn- it is a genuine pleasure to finally make your acquaintance in a formal capacity. My name is Nigel Ferret."

Ben sighed. Work. "I know who you are, Ferret. Did you want to dance or is there another reason you had me dragged down here?"

"Charming, Captain. Although your invitation is alluring I do have actual business to discuss with you. Lately, your presence in our little corner of town has been a hindrance to the business endeavors I conduct in Industrial. I would like to extend to you a business opportunity."

"Just tell me so I can get back to the masquerade." Ben replied, "I was dancing with a very pretty lady and I would like to dance with many more."

"The assignment I am proposing you undertake is quite elementary. Tomorrow when you are patrolling the waterfront, simply turn around before you reach the Riveter's Rest. You will be rewarded handsomely for doing nothing more than abbreviating your route. If you decline to accept this proposal, you will be immediately eradicated as to prevent you from halting the operation which I have just revealed to you." To emphasize Nigel's point, the man with the gun (who Ben had begun thinking of as 'Cabbages') cocked his gun and pressed it to Ben's ribs.

Ben tried not to roll his eyes. "He must own a hell of a thesaurus," he thought.

While Nigel Ferret was talking, (and talking and talking), Ben was busy checking the shadows of the alley- with Nigel and the man who had him at gunpoint, he counted five men- only Cabbages had his weapon drawn. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and as he did he glanced at the gun against his ribs. A six-shooter. Not his favorite, but it would do.

Ben pretended to be bored with Nigel's droning- he didn't have to try very hard. He made to cross his arms, and when he did he grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man standing next to Nigel- as he had hoped, his quick movement prompted Cabbages to fire. The bullet hit the man in the neck and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Quick as he could, Ben wrested the gun from the man's grip and knocked him to the ground, kicking him and firing two more shots into the shadows, hitting Nigel's two remaining lackeys, who hadn't had the time to completely draw their guns. He placed a foot on Cabbages' face to keep him on the ground and fired at Nigel as he ran off. Three bullets later the gun was empty and Nigel had disappeared.

"DAMN!" He shouted, and he gave Cabbages another kick. He knew he wouldn't be able to return to the party with a mess like this to clean up. He used the butt of the gun to knock Cabbages unconscious so he could go find an on duty guard, and left the alley still dressed in his masquerade clothes.


	6. Chapter 6: 294 Days To Go

Ben found Page in the headquarters war room, leaning against the map table and looking around, quietly. As he came nearer, she dropped her head and sighed. He would have liked to have given her a moment alone, but he had urgent news and only so much time for his break.

He cleared his throat. "Page?"

"Finn!" She wiped her eye before turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you about something- are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah- I'm great." She dusted her hands, "Just saying goodbye."

"You're leaving the headquarters?" he asked.

"Well I couldn't live underground forever, could I? One of Ava's tenants died. A nice old man, no family. His house is vacant and she offered it to me."

Ben smiled and took off his hat. His hair fell into a mess in front of his eyes. "Congratulations, Page. That's wonderful."

"Yeah, it really is. But crazy as it may sound, I'm going to miss this place. We had a family down here. We trusted each other with our lives and we worked together. But now that Logan's sacked and Ava is on the throne, there's no reason to stay down here anymore." She forced a sad smile. Ben watched her look around again, like she had forgotten he was there. She took a moment to let the memories settle, thinking mostly about the family she had lost over the years. After a few minutes, she finally turned to Ben. She spoke as if she hadn't kept him waiting, as though she were the one who was impatient. "What did you need, Finn?"

"Your help." Ben sat in a chair and made himself comfortable. It was his break, after all.

"A guard needs my help? The world really is upside down." She folded her arms and leaned against the map table, "Go on."

"It's this Nigel Ferret character. He approached me the night of the masquerade and offered me gold in exchange for looking the other way while his men robbed the Riveter's Rest. I said no. That was over a month ago- but since about then I notice a lot more of the scum I collar have been reporting to him. Any time I catch a pick pocket or stick up man and they actually talk, they say they're working for Ferret. I can't tell you how sick I am of hearing his name." He ruffled his hair angrily. "He's taken over Industrial. I hear he's even collecting 'protection' money from the local stalls. I'd take care of him myself, but he's too well protected. He's got men just throwing their lives down to spare him. I take one scumbag in, and five more replace him. It's like those big words Ferret uses are some kind of magic that makes idiots do his bidding. I think he managed to bribe a lot of the other guards, and the ones that he couldn't bribe he scared out of the ranks. We've lost almost a third of the guard in Industrial."

Page kicked the dust with her toe. She answered him smoothly, "I had noticed that. Well, Finn- what part of this was meant to be news?"

Ben was shocked. "What do you mean? I just told you that Ferret is taking over Industrial. Don't think for a moment he's going to stop there- he'll probably be moving on to Market or Old Quarter next. I thought you'd care. This is your town, Page."

"Right. This is my town- and I know everything that happens in it. Kidd has been working undercover in Ferret's ranks. He's meant to meet me back here soon to give a report."

As if on cue, Kidd came in. "Page! I've got news."

"Real news, I hope." Ben muttered.

Kidd ignored him, "Ferret feels like he's done everything he can in Industrial. Says the town is in his pocket. He's moving the hideout to Market, and tonight he's going to knock over the Cock in the Crown."

Ben and Page looked at each other. Page was silently daring Ben to say "I told you so," but he kept quiet and pretended to clean his fingernails with a knife.

Page paced the floor. "How many men at the pub, Kidd?"

"Six or seven. Less than ten for a pub job."

"How many does that leave with Nigel?"

"I don't know. A lot. He'll be at the new hideout and he's got a lot of men there already setting it up. They didn't tell me or the other peons where, but one of the guys at the pub should have a key and the location."

Page leaned on the map table. She worked a solution out in her mind quickly. "Go to the castle, Kidd. Tell Hobson that I need Ava to meet me here right away."

"Got it, Page." and he was gone.

She addressed Ben in the same bossy tone, "Finn, get back out on the street and patrol."

"No. I ought to come with you and help."

"Nigel's men know who you are. If they see you in Market instead of patrolling Industrial, they're going to figure something is going on."

"I think you're overestimating them- have you met any of these idiots?" She shot him a look and backed down. "Fine. What about Bryan and Alice? I should let them know- I don't want them doing anything that's going to get them shot."

Page sighed loudly. "No, Finn. All you need to do is get back on the street and patrol. Please. This robbery has to happen- or we might not get another chance like this to stop Ferret. I'll make sure Bryan and Alice are safe."

Ben stood and straightened his uniform. "Then they're in your hands. I'm trusting you, Page."

"They'll be fine. I promise."

Ben picked up his hat and made his way to the door. "By the way, Page." He looked over his shoulder with a wink and a grin, "Thanks for the dance. Sorry we couldn't finish it."


	7. Chapter 7: 202 Days,Reaver's Proposition

Ava woke up early again- the rooster right outside her window was crowing louder than ever. She hadn't slept much and she was grouchy. The decisions she was making for her kingdom had almost driven the treasury broke. Had it not been for her real estate holdings, the kingdom would be millions into debt, and the thought of what might happen to Albion if it didn't turn around soon was keeping her awake at night. For a moment she considered getting her pistol to silence the rooster, but she was suddenly distracted when she saw the dress Hobson had laid out. He usually left it for Marie to lay out Ava's clothing unless it was a special occasion. She tried to remember what she had planned for today, but couldn't think of anything except a few routine appointments in the throne room with townspeople and lunch with Page.

Hobson came in just that moment, "Good morning, my Queen! Glad to see you're awake!"

"Hobson- have I forgotten something? The dress is beautiful but it's a bit much for the throne room, isn't it?"

"Your appointments in the throne room have been rescheduled. Mr. Reaver has asked to meet with you for brunch." Hobson squealed.

Ava could tell that he wasn't telling her everything- he seemed excited about something but she figured it had to do with money. Especially if it concerned Reaver.

She laid back on her pillows, "Please tell Mr. Reaver that we will have to meet some other time. I'm meeting with Page for lunch, and Reaver would only put me off my meal."

"Perhaps you might reconsider when I tell you that Reaver is offering to pay for the entire army that we need to raise to protect the kingdom. As you know, the treasury is dangerously close to being in debt."

Ava pressed a pillow to her face, wishing she could disappear. She was sure this wasn't as great as it seemed. "Fine. Please inform Page that I will be a bit late to lunch. And for the love of Avo, Hobson, find me a dress that isn't cut so low."

Ava was standing in Reaver's garden just two short hours later. Her high collar was irritating her, and she almost wished she had worn the other dress, but with Reaver around, that was just begging for trouble. She mounted the steps to his manor and before she could knock the doors were thrown open. She stepped in and Reaver called from the top of the stairs, "Good morning your majesty! You look as magnanimous as ever!"

She should have expected he would want to make an entrance. He twirled his walking stick as he came down the stairs- apparently he didn't need it for walking, she thought. He stopped in front of her and bowed low, taking her hand, kissing it, then leading her into the dining room. For a simple brunch, the table was entirely covered in all kinds of foods- Reaver really wanted to make an impression. She sat opposite him and ate quietly, listening to him go on and on like a madman about this and that. He talked about historical events as though he had been there and didn't think it was inappropriate at all to talk about sex or murder at the table.

Sick of his chatter she patted her napkin to her mouth and interrupted some story about a summer he spent in Oakvale (which was crazy, as Oakvale had been gone for several hundred years.) "I'm sorry Mr. Reaver, but Hobson led me to believe that I was coming to hear an offer to fund an army?"

"Ahh. Yes, yes. Right down to business. I like that." He put down his glass and folded his hands, leaning on the table. Ava waited for him to speak.

"I do have an offer for you, Ava."

"Queen Ava, if you please, Mr. Reaver."

"Queen Ava." He smiled. "It might not be what you were expecting, but I hope that you would consider it nonetheless. I daresay, most would find it quite alluring."

Ava was getting impatient.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in our little hearings in the throne room. Whereas I've been trying to convince you to keep Albion out of debt, you've been more concerned with being popular with your people." He raised a hand to stop her protest, "That's fine, that's fine, I suppose. I don't give a damn what those bottomfeeders think of me, but I can see where someone like you might care."

The more he talked the angrier he was making her. "Get on with it, Reaver." Ava growled.

"My Queen- I am offering to give you access to my personal account to fund your army, as my wife."

Ava's jaw dropped. She was astounded that he had the nerve to ask her.

"Of course, in return I would want you to appoint me as your King, not just your consort. You get my money. We share the throne. And you get to bed me any time you would like- I'm always up for a good time, and I promise you will not be disappointed."

"Stop. Just stop Reaver." She nearly spit the words at him, she was so disgusted. "I knew your offer was too good to be true. The money, I mean. I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it."

Laughing, Reaver pulled his pistol from his hip. "You might be fast, but so am I. You won't get your gun out before I fire." She knew he was right- her gun was hidden under what felt like a hundred layers of skirts, anyway. Keeping his gun pointed at her he made his way to her side of the table.

"Think, Ava. Your country needs this." He put his hand on her shoulder and she tried not to shudder. He moved his lips by her ear, "Your friend Page needs you to do this. And Captain Finn. And Walter."

"You wouldn't..."

"Sabean and his man. And Kalin. That mongrel that follows you everywhere. All of them." He stepped away and put his gun back in it's holster. He knew when he had her and he sounded cheerful when he spoke again. "So I understand you might need some time to consider it. Marriage is a big milestone in any young woman's life, and as I understand it, you'd be a virgin bride." He smiled to himself.

Ava wanted to vomit.

"Please make your decision quickly, though. I am so looking forward to throwing you a grand engagement party, my angel."

Ava couldn't speak or move from the table. She was shocked. She had never been backed into a corner like this.

"Thank you for sharing brunch with me, Ava." He left the room humming and twirling his walking stick, and once he was gone, Ava broke into tears. It took her a bit, but once she composed herself she left the manor as calmly as she could. Rather than head straight to Page's house as planned, she went back home, to the castle, where Walter found her in her room.

He knocked on the door before letting himself in. "One of the maids said you looked upset. What's the matter, Ava?"

Walter sat next to her on the sofa and she fell against his arm, sobbing all over again. She would need a some time before she could speak.

All of a sudden, Ava became aware of how very still and quiet everything had become. The birds weren't chirping outside and the servants were no longer chattering away down the hall. Walter was still and unblinking, and Teresa was standing in the corner. Ava knew she didn't need to explain- Teresa would already know.

"Reaver is a very wealthy, man, Ava. He may not be the most honest, but he will hold up his end of your agreement should you choose to marry him. All those hard decisions you've had to make for Albion would be passed to him, and you needn't worry about the state of the treasury any longer. However, be aware that Reaver would not hesitate to cause you or the kingdom harm if he could benefit from it. If you choose to deny Reaver, you will have to find a way to pacify him. He is very skilled with his firearm, and if it came to a fight, you might very well lose. It's a little known fact that Reaver was the Hero of Skill who helped your father destroy Lucien 50 years ago."

Ava was confused. "I don't understand how that's possible."

"That's a story for another time. Right now, you have decision to make. To marry Reaver would make you the wife of a despot. But to defy him might be the end of Albion."

In a heartbeat, Teresa was gone and the room was returned to it's unfrozen state. Walter still sat on the couch, waiting for Ava to say something. "Would you like to tell me what has you upset?"

Ava smiled at him through her tears. "It's nothing, Sir Walter. Everything is going to be fine."

It was past time for Ava to arrive for lunch and Page was getting hungry. She was just about to leave for the Riveter's Rest on her own when there was a knock on the door. She meant to scold Ava for being late, but when she opened the door she could see the tears in Ava's eyes, ready to fall. "Ava? What's wrong?" Page stepped aside to let Ava in, but she just stood there in the doorway.

"I came to apologize: I won't be able to have lunch with you today, Page. I'm going to spend the night in Millfields. As my friend, I wanted you to be the first to know that Reaver and I will be announcing our engagement tomorrow."

Page couldn't believe it. She didn't think she could hate Reaver more than she already did but she had just proven herself wrong. "What has he done to you, Ava?"

The tears started to roll down Ava's face, but she didn't seem to notice. "Nothing. He's going to save us all and be the ruler I wasn't able to be."

"You told me Teresa said there needed to be a hero on the throne."

"And there will be. I hope I'll see you at the engagement party, Page." She turned and left, leaving Page standing there, worried, angry and confused.


	8. Chapter 8: 202 Days, Down By The Reeds

Warning: Ben and Ava do get physical here. I had changed the rating of the story to M, since I was confused, but I checked some other M stories and I am now confident that this is within the T rating. Thank you thank you.

* * *

Ben's wanderlust was getting the best of him. Bowerstone was a really charming town and he liked his room at the pub, but he could feel that it was time to get out on the road again. He just so happened to run into Major Black in the square that day, and he spent the day buying the two of them rounds at the pub to catch up. They hadn't seen each other in years, but Ben loved the military and was happy to have another serviceman to talk to.

The sun was almost setting when Major Black made to leave, but before he did he asked Ben to join his company, relieving some of the guards stationed in Aurora. Ben was thrilled that such an opportunity had come along just as he was feeling it was time to leave Bowerstone and accepted without much thought. He wanted some time to spend with Page and Ava before he had to leave in a week so he went to quit the guard after leaving Major Black.

Ben went straight to Page's house after, he was so excited to tell her the good news, but Page looked troubled.

"I'm glad you're here, Ben."

"Never heard that one before. You okay?"

Page didn't want to tell him what Ava had said- it was too personal. "I'm worried about Ava. Something's happened and she ran off to Millfields to be away from the castle for a bit. Would you go see about her?"

"Ava can take care of herself, I'm sure. There's something-"

Page's voice cracked like she might cry. "Ben. I really need you to just go talk to her. Please?"

He'd never seen her so upset. He decided his news could wait. "I'll be back with Ava and I can tell you both my news over drinks, how's that? You got the first round, though."

"Deal."

Ben marched into Millfields, not certain where to look for Ava. Any house she owned here was rented out, and Reaver didn't allow camping in the area, queen or not.

He walked on the path, the lake on one side and large rocks piled on the other. He had no idea other than to circle the lake asking guards if they had seen her. Had it not been so quiet he might not have heard the little voice coming from over the rocks. He stopped walking and listened.

_"Down by the reeds,  
Night blooming weeds,  
Embrace those who go dancing,  
In sad moonlit dreams."_

It was a beautiful voice- sweet and quiet. He looked around but didn't see anyone out this late. The nearest guard was leaning lazily on the bridge further away, talking to another guard who appeared to be falling asleep. Ben found a foothold in the rocks and started to climb, quietly, as not to alarm whoever the voice might belong to.

_"Nobody knows,  
Nobody sees,  
The sirens of Oakvale,  
Down by the reeds"_

Ben finally made it to the top and laid flat on his belly in the tall reeds. Below, he could see a small pond. It was higher up than the path and hidden even more by the large rocks and reeds. The moon showered tiny sparkles over the surface of the water and the reeds swayed back and forth in the warm breeze.

_"Down by the reeds,  
Down by the reeds,  
Float the souls left unbroken,  
by white balvorines"_

Ben always thought Ava was gorgeous, but he had never seen her look so beautiful as she did just now. She floated on her back, waving her arms slowly in the clear water as though making a snow angel. Her eyes were closed and she was singing the song he heard on the path. He had never heard her sing before. Her hair floated around her head like a halo, and her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, as though the light were coming from her. She was dressed for a swim, or rather, undressed for a swim. She wore her underthings but nothing else. Not even the gauntlets. Her voice was enchanting, and like a siren it lured Ben from his hiding place in the rocks. He climbed down to a small bit of dry land next to the pond and removed his boots and shirt.

_"Down by the reeds,  
Down by the reeds,  
Swim the sirens of Oakvale,  
Out to the seas"_

Ava's hair brushed Ben's chest as he sneaked up behind her. "You have a beautiful voice, Ava." he whispered.

Ava's eyes went wide and her mouth opened to scream as she leaped to stand. Ben was ready and muffled her scream with his hand, pulling her back against his chest so she wouldn't splash. He didn't want the guards to come, thinking he was trying to drown her or worse. He made shushing noises in her ear so she'd stop trying to bite him.

"Ben?" she said against his hand. She calmed down when she realized it was him and he let her go. She sat on a rock in the center of the pond and brought her knees up to hide her lack of clothing. Ben thought she looked just like a siren, now. "How did you find me? I didn't think anyone else knew about this pond." She wasn't even angry he had surprised her.

"A siren of Oakfield led me here. That was a lovely song you were singing. Sad, though."

"You mean Oakvale. My mother taught it to me. She used to sing it all the time." She rung the water out of her hair, "I don't remember the order of the verses, though."

"Doesn't matter. Still sounded beautiful to me." He swam over to the rock and rested his head on his arms. "What are you doing here, hiding in Millfields?"

Ava sighed. She really didn't want Ben to know about Reaver. Ben always tried to put her in the damsel-in-distress role although she had proven- on multiple occasions- that she could take care of herself. Now that she was in a situation where she couldn't save herself, she didn't want to trouble Ben if he couldn't save her either. She gave up being modest and dropped her legs, leaning back on her arms and looking at the light dancing on the water. "I've just had a lot to deal with, lately, Ben. I'm glad to see you, though."

Ben wanted to be close to her, if she'd let him. He climbed onto the rock next to her and took her hand. She intertwined her fingers in his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair.

She wanted to cry- she tried to remind herself that she wasn't dying, but it did feel like her life was ending. And who could really tell with Reaver? She would marry him and he would make her appoint him King. He would make all the decisions for the kingdom, which would be wonderful if she could trust him to make unselfish decisions. He'd probably even go back and overturn the rulings she had made. He'd kick the orphans out of the shelter and turn it into the brothel he had wanted. The guards would lose their raise. She doubted the people would thank her when they were all still alive in a year. She would be hated either way. Reaver would take her kingdom, he would take her, or he would take the people she loved. Her mind was made up. But she was determined not to let Reaver have everything.

She squeezed Ben's hand to keep from shaking, and raised her head to look in his eyes. She never wanted to think about it much before, but she loved him. She may as well admit it to herself now before she had to bury those feelings forever. Ben never needed to know. She took in his features- she wanted to remember him like this, with the moonlight turning his golden hair silver, the water glistening on his skin, and him smiling at her. She leaned in and she kissed him slowly, trying to make the moment last forever. He hesitated- he didn't want to pressure her and he didn't want a repeat of that night he had first kissed her. Her lips were soft, though, and he knew he didn't want to pull away. He kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat in his lap, so she wouldn't slide off the rock trying to reach his lips. Ben used one arm to hold her there and the other stroked her back. This was new for Ava, but she knew she needed to be bold about it, or Reaver would take everything, and she wanted Ben to have this. She kissed his jawline, his neck, his shoulders, and then pulled him into the water with her. She put her back against the rock and her arms back around his neck.

He breathed the words into her ear, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She didn't hesitate, "Absolutely."

Ava woke up first the next morning, laying in the sand next to the pond with her head on Ben's chest. She began to cry. She sat up and watched him a moment, sad that she could never see him like this again. She got dressed and then folded Ben's shirt and pants to waste time, hoping he'd wake up before she had to go, but he didn't.

Ben woke up alone next to the little pond. He might have thought he had dreamed the whole thing but his clothes were folded and sitting on top of his boots. Confused at why Ava didn't wake him up he got dressed and peeked over the rocks before climbing over them and onto the path and walking back into Bowerstone.


	9. Chapter 9: 201 Days, The Announcement

Ava left Ben lying in the sand that morning, and went straight across the lake to Reaver's manor, determined to get this engagement announcement over with before she became too tempted to back out. Under normal circumstances, it might be called 'cold feet', but these were not normal circumstances.

Reaver greeted Ava at the door, "Good morning my dear. I didn't expect to see you again so soon- not that I'm not delighted. Please come in. Make yourself at home." Two women in smeared makeup and tangled hair came from upstairs and glared at Ava as they passed on their way out. "Goodbye, Mr. Reaver!" one cooed and blew a kiss before going through the door. "Tatty-bye, ladies!" Reaver led Ava to the parlor. "Lovely women. You'll get to know them much, much better should you marry me. Speaking of which, have you got an answer, darling? I bet I can guess what it might be."

Ava huffed and dropped into an armchair. "Let's hurry up and get this damn announcement over with, Reaver, before I change my mind and shoot myself."

"Oh come now. You're a Queen and my guest. Surely you don't think I'd allow you to do anything for yourself that I wouldn't be happy to do for you." Reaver replied as he poured some tea. Without asking how she took it he added milk and way too much sugar before passing it to her.

Reaver poked his head out of the window- "You! You there! Oh! Come closer so I don't have to shout!" Ava looked around the room angrily. She was past crying- she had reached a point where she just hated everything. She hated the room, she hated the house, she hated the tea and she hated the teacup. She just wanted out of this damn house. Reaver spoke to the person at the window, "Go fetch the town crier. No, not the one in Market, stupid! The one standing just over there! Tell him that Reaver will be making an important announcement at the gazebo in an hour! I want the whole of Millfields there! Chop chop!"

Reaver sighed as he shut the window, "I think I may be the only person left in Albion who isn't a complete fool. Oh. Except you. You're making a smart decision for once, Ava. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you." He left the room to get dressed, leaving Ava sitting alone in the parlor.

"He'll probably be the only person to congratulate me." she mumbled under her breath at the teacup.

She got up from the chair and looked out the window. If she didn't have to announce her engagement Reaver, it'd be a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the flowers in the garden swayed gently back and forth in the breeze. The lake was clear and reflected Millfields around it like a mirror. She hated the day for being wonderful when she was in such a bad mood.

Across the lake, she thought she could see Ben climbing down from the rocks. No- that was much too far away. She must have imagined it. Thinking of Ben made her feel better. It might have been a childish thing to do, thinking she could stick it to Reaver by sleeping with Ben, but it had been worth it. She loved Ben. It hadn't been the way that she would have wanted it to go, had she been able to have things her way, but it had been perfect anyway. If she could only have one night with Ben in her whole life, she was glad they had spent it the way they had.

Ava sat back in the chair, absentmindedly stirring her tea and thinking about Ben . Her mind wandered and before she knew it, Reaver was back in the room, tapping his walking stick on the arm of her chair. "I asked if you were ready to go, my queen? Were you daydreaming? You looked positively dopey. Come along, come along!"

Reaver offered his arm and Ava begrudgingly took it. Reaver walked at a slow pace- probably to make an entrance, again. She was sure he wanted the crowd there already when they arrived. He was not disappointed- there was no more space underneath the gazebo and they had to shove past a lot of people on the bridge to get there. Reaver stood on the raised platform in the center of the gazebo and helped Ava up. He held her hand while he called to the people gathered: "Ladies and gentlemen- thank you for coming at such short notice. Your Queen and I have a wonderful announcement to make, and I guarantee you will not be disappointed you came!"

Ava was trying not to meet anyone's eyes while Reaver made his announcement- she felt like she was lying to them all. Just then, she caught sight of Ben, standing against the railing, sandwiched between two very fat men. She hadn't thought he'd be here for this. He looked at Reaver with a kind of impatient curiosity, listening to what he had to say. There was nothing Ava could do- the entire country might die, Ben included, if she didn't go through with this. She never thought she'd marry a man for money, but if that money was going to save millions of people, even Reaver might be worth it.

Reaver waited until the crowd had gone completely silent. "Queen Ava and I will be getting married!"

There was a collective gasp, then cheer. Ava was watching Ben as Reaver said this. The curiosity and anger in his features was gone and replaced by sudden disbelief. He looked at Ava, wanting an explanation, but she only stood there looking at him, her face set in determination, trying not to cry. Seeing that he wasn't going to get his explanation, Ben turned and left, leaving Ava standing there with her new fiancee and well wishers.

"You're all invited to the engagement party, gifts are appreciated. Thank you." Reaver used his walking stick to push people aside as he went across the bridge alone.

Ben went straight to the Cock in the Crown. He put a handful of gold on the bar, "Keep 'em coming, Bry." He couldn't understand what had happened. He had suspected that there might be something between Reaver and Ava when they arrived at the masque together some months ago, but when he saw Ava scolding Reaver for touching her, he dismissed it. Maybe she hadn't been scolding him? Maybe the relationship was meant to be a secret and she just didn't want to be touched in public? And if they'd had a relationship this whole time, what the hell happened last night?

Angry, he slammed his pint on the bar top as Bryan brought him another.

"Hey! You break that bar and I'll have your ass mounted over it, Finn!"

Page came in and sat next to Ben. He laughed into his mug. "News travels fast in Bowerstone. Bryan, bring my friend here a drink."

She was fuming. "Kidd travels fast. And I'm not your friend, Finn. Not til you tell me what you said to Ava last night. I told you to go talk to her! What did you say to make her announce her engagement today?"

"Hey! If you knew what was going on you sure as hell didn't tell me, Page! I didn't tell her 'Hey Ava, wouldn't it be grand if you married Reaver? I didn't even know they were dating!'"

"Then what DID you tell her? Did you talk to her at all?"

Ben lowered his voice. "I was with her all night. There wasn't much talking."

Page put her palm to her face. "You didn't! I said talk, Finn. TALK!"

"It wasn't my idea! I mean, it was great, but not my idea. I found her in a pond, she was singing, she kissed me and then I wake up this morning after a beautiful night with nothing on and no Ava. I was on my way back here and I see a crowd at the gazebo on Bower Lake and Ava and Reaver announcing their happy future together."

Bryan brought Page her drink and she tossed her head back, finishing it at once, "Keep 'em coming, Bryan."

"That's the spirit." Ben said sadly.


	10. Chapter 10: 200 Days,An Engagement Party

Thank you thank you thank you to iamfinn ("Finny") for encouraging me to keep this story going. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Ben leaned against the wall at the foot of the stairs in Page's house, waiting for her to finish getting dressed. It was the night of Ava and Reaver's engagement party, and they were the only people in Industrial with an invitation. Ben was in the same suit he wore to the masquerade, minus the mask, and his hair, for once, was combed back neatly. It was strange, Page's house being so quiet, but neither of them had much to say without putting each other into a worse mood. Page called down the stairs, "I'm as dressed as I'm going to be without help. Come up."

For once, Ben didn't mind Page's bossy tone. He marched up the stairs without so much as a cough, and when he got to the top he saw that she'd need help with her corset. Usually, he'd stand there and admire her- she was a vision tonight, but he had too much on his mind, and even Page looking as lovely as she did couldn't distract him. She stood there, mostly dressed, her loose corset causing the ruffled straps of her dress to fall down her arms. She had her back to him, holding her dress in place in front, gazing over her bare shoulder at him, "Lend me a hand, Finn."

Usually he'd try like hell to get the dress off, but not tonight. They had a party to get to. Page watched him in the mirror as he stood behind her, focused on lacing up the corset and pulling it tight. "You're not yourself tonight, Finn."

"Nobody seems to be." He answered quietly. He tied the laces into a bow at her hips, and went to against the stair railing, watching her put her shoes on.

Page grabbed her pistol from the wardrobe, checked that it was loaded, and slipped it into a holster at her thigh.

"You expecting trouble, Page?"

"I expect to be prepared. It _is_ Reaver's house we're going into."

Nobody else on seemed to be on the streets as they walked into Millfields together. It was like the whole of the town was mourning the imminent wedding of their queen to a monster. The mood changed as they neared Bower Lake. As Reaver had requested, the whole of Millfields had turned out. Reaver's manor was the only house lit in the dark night, and anyone who was out on the lake-side path was walking in that direction.

Page stopped to steady her nerves before they reached the gate. She hated this place, and she definitely didn't want to be entertainment for Reaver's party guests like she had been last time. Ben gave her a moment- he had heard the story. After a minute she took a deep breath, felt for her gun, and nodded at Ben, "I'm ready."

They presented their invitations to the guard at the gate, and then again to the guard at the door. The entire downstairs of Reaver's manor was full of people- mostly from Millfields. A band was playing somewhere in the crowded room and there were several servers walking around with trays of food and champagne. Ben whispered to Page, "If this weren't such an awful occasion, I might have been able to enjoy this party." She was too focused on finding Ava to pretend to laugh.

Ben grabbed two glasses from a passing tray and handed one to Page. They walked cautiously around the room, trying not to get separated and keeping an eye out for Ava. They had arrived just in time. Page elbowed Ben and pointed to the top of the stairs, where Reaver had just appeared. He motioned to the band and they played a fanfare, and out stepped Ava, looking glum but beautiful as ever. Reaver took her hand, and kissed her on the cheek, then led her downstairs into the crowd, and forgot about her immediately as he began talking and flirting with guests. Ava wasted no time in getting away from him. Ben watched as she crossed the room. She could hardly take a step without someone stopping her to congratulate her on her upcoming nuptials. She was polite, she smiled and made small talk, but she was eager to get out of the room. She fanned herself with her hand, and started for the door, stopped again and again by drunk party goers. Ben saw his chance to speak to her away from the crowd. He finished his champagne and took Page by the hand, leading her through the front door, out to the garden and down into the lower area where they wouldn't be seen by the guards, waiting to ambush Ava. After being stopped multiple times, she finally came out. She walked straight down the stairs and as she dismounted them, Ben stopped her.

She was surprised to see them, "Ben! Page! Does Reaver know you're here?"

"I think so, you invited us, didn't you?" Page answered.

"I didn't think you'd come, so I didn't bother."

Ben sighed. "I guess Reaver does know we're here then. He invited us."

Page wanted to cut right to business, "Ava, what's happening? Clearly, you don't want to marry that pervert."

"It's not always about what I want, Page." Page saw her shoot Ben a quick glance as she said it. "It's about what's best for Albion. I've been selfish. I've been trying to make everyone happy without giving a thought to their well being. Reaver can fix the mistakes I've made. He can save Albion."

Page was thunderstruck. "That's ridiculous Ava. Save Albion how? By building a brothel?" She was becoming upset quickly, and her voice got louder and louder, "By forcing children to work? By starving the populace? He's insane! And you're insane if you think you're doing any good by giving him anymore power than he already has!"

Ava didn't like being yelled at. She shouted back, "He's going to help us defeat the darkness!"

"The Darkness? What darkness Ava? Don't hide behind some darkness because you feel you've made bad decisions! I don't understand you! We would be better off under Logan than Reaver!"

Ava was through arguing with Page. "What would you know?"

They stood there, staring at each other in a cold silence. "You're a coward, Ava." Page whispered. She threw her champagne flute into the roses angrily and walked away. "Let me know when the bridal shower is- I wouldn't want to miss it." she added sarcastically before disappearing back into the manor.

Ava stood there with her eyes shut, wishing she could make Page understand how much worse the Crawler was than Reaver, but she couldn't. Tears formed and slipped out from under her eyelids. She was so sick of crying.

"Ava..." Ben said gently.

"What? What Ben? What would you like to say that Page hasn't already? I'm crazy. I'm an idiot. I got it."

Ben thought carefully about how to phrase his question. "The other night..."

Ava covered her face with her hands. "Don't, Ben. We can't discuss it. Not here. Not ever."

"We're adults, Ava. We can talk about it like adults, and I want to know what happened."

"Please, Ben. I just lost my best friend- don't make this night any worse for me."

Ben became angry. She sounded so selfish- 'your questions be damned, Ben Finn- what about me?' To hell with being careful. When he spoke again, there was poison in his voice. "Well, if it was a good time you were after before you went off with Reaver, I hope I delivered."

"That's not it, Ben."

"Are you sure? I do have a reputation among the ladies. Ben Finn- a fantastic lover, but for one night only! Ben Finn- heartless, but will shake the paint off your walls. And my favorite- Ben Finn, the whore."

Ava was out right sobbing now. She couldn't tell Ben what she felt for him. She had the same fear anyone would have: that he might not love her back, and she was even more scared that he would. "Please, Ben- stop!"

"I might not be a saint, Ava, and maybe I had it coming to me, but I trusted you. Why would you spend that night with me when you knew you'd be spending the rest of your life with Reaver?" He looked at her face, streaked with tears and her eyes pleading with him to stop. Suddenly, it clicked. He stopped his ranting and he understood. The only sound in the garden was Ava's crying. He hadn't considered that he might love her, but his anger made sense when he thought that he might. He wanted to apologize, but of course, Reaver had perfect timing for ruining just everything.

"My dear! Are you alright?" he asked in mock concern, coming down the stairs into the lower garden. "Why, you're crying my dove!" Ava glared at him, "Well, you just got everything you wanted, didn't you?" She shoved past him, into the manor and up the stairs before anyone could stop her to congratulate her again.

Reaver smiled at Ben in the dark. "She does get so emotional. Do you think she'll cry at the wedding? A few tears or that awful sobbing she we just witnessed?"

Ben glared. He really hated this guy. "My money says she puts a bullet in you before she says 'I do'."

Reaver laughed, and turned to go back to the party, "It was good of you to come, Captain Finn. If I ever see you near my fiancee again, it'll be the last anyone sees of you."


	11. Chapter 11: 130 Days, A Hero's Blood

I hope nobody hates me for this, but I added some stuff to the story that wasn't there in the games. It's an explanation of how heroes come to be born, and it was hard (HARD) to explain, so it might seem a little repetitive. I tried to make it as clear as possible.

* * *

It had been two months since the engagement party, and the wedding was scheduled in a little under two weeks. Ben had decided to stay in Bowerstone until then, hoping Ava would change her mind. The army had recently been commissioned as a wedding present for Ava, and Ben had canceled his plans to go to Aurora, rejoining the guard instead and spending a lot of time down in the pub with whatever pretty lady felt like buying. Tonight, he had drank alone, and Bryan and a very large barmaid had to carry him upstairs to his room. He lay with his head where his feet should be, his guard uniform a wrinkled mess and stinking like ale.

"Ben. Wake up."

The voice penetrated his dreams. He sat up immediately, as though on command rather than at request. Standing at the foot of his bed was a woman, her face hidden by the cloak she wore. Ben was certain he had never seen her before. "Who are you?"

"I am Theresa, the seer of the spire. I have much to tell you, and very little time. Take my hand."

Ben hesitated. After looking over the events of the night before, he decided he had very little to lose, and took the woman's outstretched hand. There was a strong wind, a flash of light, and then the two of them were standing on a kind of platform, high above a chasm Ben couldn't see the bottom of.

"Don't be afraid. We are in the spire, and you are standing where the Hero King stood when he saved Albion. Now listen and pay very close attention. There is a lot to explain. Do you know how heroes are born?"

Ben was completely surprise. "Ahh...? From their parents?"

"True. A hero can only be born from a hero- but the child must possess more than their parent's hero blood. There is the quality that sets heroes apart from others, it's what made Ava different from Logan. Though they were both born from the Hero King, Ava was born with something more- a kind of spark that allowed the unique attributes in the blood to flourish and manifest as extreme skill, strength, and the ability to use will. Any person can be born with the spark, not just the children of heroes, but it is rare, and it is not apparent without the blood.

During the time of the Heroes Guild, many of the heroes had children together, and most children born to two heroes became heroes themselves, as they inherited both their parent's blood and that special quality. When the guild was destroyed, many of the bloodlines were destroyed with it, and the remaining heroes scattered. Those that did have offspring did so with spouses who were not heroes, and rarely had a spark to pass on to their offspring. Fewer and fewer heroes were born, so that in the time of the Hero of Bowerstone, there were only four people left in the world who possessed both hero blood and the spark essential to using it. They were each directly descended from a hero who's bloodline could be traced back over the centuries to the heroes guild. The Hero King from The Hero of Oakvale, The Hero of Strength from the Bandit King, Twinblade, The Hero of Will from Whisper of the Southern Islands, and The Hero of Skill, Reaver from Briar Rose."

Ben was still feeling the drinks he'd had, but was trying his best to follow. Did she say Reaver? "Okay...?"

Theresa continued, "Twinblade had two children, and where Hammer was descended from one born from a hero mother, you, Ben, are a descendant of the other, who was born to a mother who was not a hero. Because none your ancestors since Twinblade have had the essential quality to become a hero, the hero attributes in your blood have been diluted. You will never be a fully realized hero, but you were born with a strong spark. The hero's attribute of skill has manifested in you. You were born with a gift for using firearms, and are more skilled with a gun than anyone could be without a hero's blood."

Ben had never heard the word "Hero" used so much in such a short amount of time. "Will my children be heroes?"

"Yes. You will have a hero child. But focus, Ben. I have a task that only you, with your unique ancestry, could hope to complete. The blood of a hero and the spark is essential in wielding the weapon that will stop Reaver from annihilating Albion.

Every year, Reaver sends a sacrifice with a seal to an organization called the Shadow Guild. When the creatures in the guild see the seal, they sap the youth of the bearer, leaving them a dying husk, and granting Reaver another year of life. This has gone on for centuries, and the guild is becoming bored with Reaver's sacrifices. They would be satisfied with Reaver himself, but if he becomes king, they will demand he sacrifice entire cities, and he will not hesitate to deliver."

It was a lot to take in, but she had Ben's complete attention, now that he had a mission. "Tell me what I need to do."

"You must get Reaver to entrust you as his sacrifice, and give you the seal. It won't be hard- he knows Ava cares for you, and he believes that if he can get rid of you, Ava will become more docile. He is already considering giving you as a sacrifice, as he believes you have drunk yourself past reasoning. Once you have it, you must take it to Wraithmarsh, near Bloodstone. The creatures there won't harm you once they see the dark seal- they'll know you're marked for the guild. Do not go near the shadow guild, but rather, find the demon door hidden in the marshes. It will be expecting you, and it is hiding an ancient, powerful weapon that can only be wielded by one with the blood of a hero and the spark. You must get to this weapon- you cannot destroy the seal with anything else. Once the seal is gone, leave the weapon and you may come back to Bowerstone."

Ben nodded and repeated, "Leave the weapon and come back to Bowerstone."

"Yes- you cannot have both the weapon and your freedom. It belongs to the dead heroes, and the door will not allow you to leave with it. In the morning, go straight to Reaver. He's eager to find a sacrifice before the wedding, as he suspects that the shadow guild will want larger tribute. If he marries Ava, there can be no hope of your children becoming heroes, and there may never be another hero again. Do not fail."

Theresa offered Ben her hand again, to send him out of the spire.

Before he took it he had to ask, "Wait. Will you tell me my future?"

He thought he saw her smile in she shadow cast by her hood, "I thought I just had."

Ben blinked. He was standing by the pond in Millfields again. He had visited it occasionally, hoping Ava would turn up but she never did. The sun was coming up on the far side of the lake, and he climbed down the rocks again, and made his way towards Reaver's manor. By the time he reached it, it was well past sunrise. Ben had assumed Reaver would still be asleep this early in the morning, but to his surprise, Reaver was in the garden, shooting birds flying so high Ben could hardly see them. Reaver smiled when he saw Ben approaching.

"Ahh! Captain Finn- just the man I wanted to see! Would you like a drink?"

Ben knew Reaver was mocking him, but he had to get on Reaver's good side to get the seal. "You're up early, Reaver."

"I'm up still. I feel just awful that you, the friend of my fiancee and I got off on the wrong foot. I would hate for that animosity to continue once Ava and I are married. I know it would make her so happy if you and I could be friendly. And I am all about making her happy." he lied.

Ben could lie just as well. "I actually came to apologize to you- it's been eating me alive that I ruined your engagement party."

Reaver laughed. Another bird down. "Well wonderful! We're chums then. And as my friend, I hope you wouldn't mind running a little errand for me? I have to return something to some friends before the wedding. Just a little objet d'art. I would do it myself but it's a bit of a trip and I'm needed in the throne room in a few days to meet with Ava and Sabine. I'm sure my friends would love to meet you."

Ben went to the castle, cleaned up and all packed for his trip, to say goodbye to Ava. Hobson had him wait in Ava's parlor, and after what felt like hours she finally entered, cautiously, surprised that he could come to see her after not speaking to her for so long. They embraced each other- Ava had been so depressed and with Ben there, she almost forgot that she was being forced into a marriage. She saw the pack and pulled away, "Where are you going?"

"I have to run an errand for a friend. I just wanted to say goodbye, and I need to apologize for all the things I said to you the night of your engagement party. I was so angry- I thought that you had used me and it hurt. I love you, Ava."

She couldn't cry anymore, but she was both overjoyed that he loved her and saddened that it couldn't change anything. They kissed for a long moment and finally, Ben had to go. "I'm going, Ava."

"Please just stay these last few days with me, Ben." She knew it was wrong but it was all she had left that she could spend with him.

"I can't. But I promise everything is going to be okay. When I get back, everything will be much, much better."

Ava didn't understand, but she didn't cry. After months of disappointment and depression, it was easy not to.


	12. Chapter 12: 129 Days, The Dark Seal

Ben rested both hands on the thick wooden railing of the ship. The sea and the wind worked together to spray him with salty water as the ship bucked up and down on the waves, away from Driftwood, headed for Bloodstone. Ben looked up at the moon and remembered Ava, singing her siren's song, the fireflies dancing in the reeds. Dear Avo, Ava really was a siren, wasn't she?, he thought. She had lured him into the water, made him fall in love with her, and now he may very well be on his way to his death in the middle of nowhere.

He had plenty of time to think about what he was about to do. The ship wouldn't arrive until morning. He was determined to be brave- according to Theresa, he had nothing to be afraid of if he stayed away from the Shadow Guild. He went over her instructions in his mind. Find the demon door. Go through the portal. Destroy the seal. Replace the weapon. Go home to Ava. Simple enough.

The ship pulled into the empty port at Bloodstone in the early hours of the morning. Ben hadn't slept. He briefly considered sleeping before taking the road into Wraithmarsh, but he knew he didn't want to be in that place in the dark. Tired and dirty, Ben made the trek uphill, along the cliff, past the crumbling mausoleums, and through the tunnel.

One look around told Ben that it hadn't mattered that he had come during the day- the thick fog and clouds made the morning look like night. Ben remembered what Theresa had told him about the seal keeping him safe from whatever creatures might want to harm him. He took the lantern from his pack and lit it- the fog kept the light from traveling more than a few feet, but it would do. From his pack he took a length of thin rope, and the seal, which felt like ice in this place and tied it around his neck like a pendant. Ben regretted that he hadn't asked what sort the creatures Theresa had mentioned were, but with the seal on his chest, anything with eyes would be able to see it and he could keep the lantern in one hand and his gun in the other. He closed his pack, stood up, and started through the marshes.

Ben felt as though he were walking around blind. He tried to stay close to the walls of the valley, but the terrain made it hard, and though he couldn't see anything, he could feel eyes watching him. The only thing he could see past the lantern light were wisps, glowing in the eyes of the hollow men they brought up from the ground, but not a single one of them charged him. They wandered around in the fog as though they had nothing better to do with the after life than watch Ben go to sacrifice himself for Reaver. Ben could hear growls and grunts, an occasional howl. He knew there was a pack of balvorines following him.

He thought he heard whispers. It sounded like a woman speaking, but he'd been walking for what he assumed was hours, and he thought he might have gone mad. The voice came closer. "The seer wants you dead. Give up now and join us." Ben realized the voice was coming just out of the reach of his lantern light. Rather than try to talk to the banshee, he continued walking. He had to find the door.

Ben came to a fork in the path and realized he had no idea which way to go. He was losing hope quickly, and had no idea how or if he could call Theresa for help. It seemed unlikely. He was tired, he was wet, and he was about ready to give up- the banshees seemed to think it was a good idea. He set the lantern down on a rock, sat on the ground and leaned against it, wanting to sleep. The moment he thought about turning back to Bloodstone, the seal seemed to wake up. It flew off his chest and began to pull at the rope against his neck, apparently trying to lead him to the path on the right. The feeling of hope it gave him was extremely unexpected- he now knew which way _not_ to go. He hopped up, feeling less defeated and began walking again. He had to do this. Not just to strike a blow at that bastard Reaver, but to save Ava from him as well. The seal fought him harder and harder every step he took in the wrong direction, nearly choking him when the rope finally broke and the seal flew out into the marsh, landing somewhere in the muddy water.

Ben dropped the lantern- without the seal he was vulnerable. The balvorines began to howl again, the noise loud enough to be heard over the banshees screaming. He was on his hands and knees, frantically digging through the muck looking for the seal. He felt a cold breath on his neck just as his fingers found it, and all of a sudden Wraithmarsh went quiet again. He tied the seal back on, adding a second rope around his chest like a harness. The lantern was gone. He sat, covered head to toe in the mud. Theresa had made this seem like it would be much, much easier. When he stood up again the seal nearly knocked him back down, it was pushing against his chest so hard. He told himself he had to be almost there. He's been walking long enough.

Not far off he saw a fire through the fog- torches in the wall just ahead, on either side of a face that seemed to be carved into the wall- the demon door! Ben went as fast as he could with the seal fighting him. As he came nearer to the door, the carved face gave a great yawn and pushed it's way out, becoming a full face rather than a carving.

"You? You're the descendant of Twinblade the seer sent? You look like you're made of mud, young man!"

Ben didn't doubt it. "The marshes could do with a bit of cleaning up."

"Ha! Cleaning up! The marshes! Ha!" The door laughed. It took a moment to settle down. "Ha! Haaa... Down to business, then. The seer told you what's inside, yes?"

"A weapon- I'm to take it to the seal, then leave it where I found it."

The door stopped smiling. "Is that all she told you? Just about the weapon?"

"Yeah. Is there more?"

The door didn't answer. It seemed to be thinking. "The seer has a gift. If that's all she told you, I'm sure there's a reason for it. Good luck, descendant of Twinblade." The face went still, and parted right down the middle, revealing a portal. The seal still struggling against his chest, Ben took a deep breath and walked in.

The space inside the door was the complete opposite of the marshes outside. Green grass grew in abundance under a blue sky, the sun shining through the trees and a quaint little farmhouse in the middle of it all. The seal stopped pushing against him, and he felt a huge surge of relief as he untied it. He wanted to lie down right there in the grass, but he told himself he was almost done, and the sooner he finished the sooner he could sleep. Ben went to the door of the house- it stood open so he called into it. "Hello? Hello?" Convinced that there was no one there, he entered.

Immediately he felt as though he had made a mistake. There was a fire in the fireplace and pages scattered on the table in the middle of the room. Ben didn't see anything that looked like an ancient weapon among the pages, so he went upstairs. The room was like the marshes outside- cold and dark. There was a single light, and it flickered a dim blue. There was a human skeleton curled up on the bed, and a large amount of what he assumed was broken pottery littering the ground around it. At the window, a single clay knight stood, pointing out to the back of the house. Ben went to stand by it, following the knight's pointed finger, he saw that it pointed to another knight standing at attention behind the house. Eager to get out of the room, Ben ran down the stairs and went to inspect the knight in the garden. When he came around the house, he saw that it was pointing too, though it had been at attention when he had seen it from upstairs. It seemed to indicate the well to the side of the house. Cautiously, Ben turned away from it, and withdrew his gun as he approached the well. He didn't know what he expected to see in it, but when he looked into it all he saw was darkness.

The bucket was lowered. Ben looked at the knight, still pointing, replaced his gun in it's holster and set the seal on the well to raise the bucket. As it came up he saw something shiny sitting in it. He pulled faster and faster and when it was close enough, he reached in and pulled the sword out of it. It was huge- almost as long as Ben was tall. There was a hole in the center of the blade, and the hilt seemed to have a pulse, as though it were alive. Ben took the seal from the well and turned around. The single knight in the garden was joined by more- a lot more. There had to be hundreds, all facing the well, standing at attention. Ben dropped the seal in the grass. He swore he'd never leave Bowerstone again if he could just get out of this place alive. He raised the sword and withdrew his gun, waiting for the knights to attack- he'd die fighting.

The knights were still. The didn't withdraw their weapons. They didn't move. Ben looked at the seal on the ground, back at the knights, back at the seal. Quickly, he brought the sword down on it by the tip, and it went through at though as though the seal had been made of warm butter. Blood gushed from it and the pulse in the sword quickened, as though it were excited to be used again. After awhile the blood slowed and the seal disintegrated until there was nothing there but the sword. Ben looked at the knights- he knew what they were here for. He turned, put the sword back in the bucket, and dropped it down the well. When he looked again, all the knights were gone, and Theresa stood there alone, smiling under her hood.

"Well done, Ben. The Shadow Guild knows the seal is gone and they have already sent for Reaver. He will have to miss his wedding, and I doubt we will see any more of him." She reached her hand out to him. "Take my hand."

This time he didn't hesitate and he didn't ask any questions. The sunny field and farmhouse were gone, and he stood in his room in the Cock in the Crown again. Without a single thought, he collapsed on the bed, exhausted and covered in mud.


	13. Chapter 13:120 Days, The Summons

It is very late and I am very tired. I think going into Reaver's dream was too much, but it is very late and I am very tired.

* * *

Reaver always slept soundly. He was a busy man- he was rich, he was handsome, and though the rats in the gutter might hate him, the people who truly mattered loved him and worshiped him. Tonight, several had loved him at the same time, and the energy he had expended in loving them back had sent him straight to sleep in the comfortable bed in his large manor.

He closed his eyes- and opened them in Oakvale. He had been sleeping in a field, near the path to Barrow Fields, and he had an awful nightmare. He dreamed that he had killed people- some for fun, some for money, others for power- but most for his youth. He had been with women and men and traveled to lands he wasn't even sure existed. He had lived for centuries, changed his name and almost become a king, but he had also starved cities and forced children to work. But now he was awake and he was home, and he never needed to think of it ever again.

He stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers and hair. It was a beautiful day and he had just enough gold in his pocket to buy a box of chocolates for Violet, and someday, he'd have enough gold to buy her a ring.

When he reached the square, there were no traders. In fact, there wasn't anybody. The whole town was quiet. He ran to the house his parents lived in, but it was empty. He had to find Violet, if she was home she'd be at the farm, just past the square. As he ran past the pub he saw her out of the corner of his eye, standing under the tree in the middle of town. He was scared- he wished he could be brave, like he had been in his dream, but he wasn't the powerful monster of a man he had been in it- he was just a farm boy from Oakvale. He approached Violet cautiously. She looked at her feet rather than at him.

"Violet, where is everyone?"

She raised her head. Had there been eyes in the empty sockets, she would be looking at him now. In her sweet voice she answered him, "Where you put them. It's time to come home, Reaver."

The sun was gone. It hadn't faded, it had gone off like a lamp. The air turned cold and the sky went grey. The buildings around him crumbled into a fog and the fields turned to marshes. This was the land Reaver had made- Wraithmarsh. The rest of the population of Oakvale suddenly appeared- as well as every person he had ever sacrificed over the hundreds of years he had lived. His life was the nightmare.

With a start, Reaver woke up in his comfortable bed in his large manor. He sat up and looked at all the beautiful furniture and beautiful people laying around his room. Maybe it had taken a lot of lives, but he'd do it all over again if given the choice, he told himself. He had brought industry to Albion- he was industry- and all the insignificant little people he had sacrificed put together would never have accomplished so much as he had.

He wanted water. Usually, Barry would have gone for it, but he was dead and Reaver had yet to find a suitable replacement. He pushed the man laying next to him out of bed so he could slip out, and stumbled over bodies and bottles on his way to the kitchen. It had been a decent stag party, but he'd seen wilder nights. Reaver passed a mirror and, as he always did when there was a mirror in the room, he turned to look at himself- but didn't recognize the man in the reflection. His skin was yellowed, wrinkled, and riddled with liver spots. What hair was left on his head was flat and gray. He had always wondered what it would be like if the Shadow Judges ever summoned him, and now he knew.

He considered going after Ben Finn- whatever had caused this had been his fault, he was sure, but where might Ben be? Maybe he had died in Wraithmarsh without getting the seal to the Shadow Court. Whatever Ben had done, there might be time to fix it. Surely, the Shadow Judges would spare him when they heard that he was about to become King? He would gladly give them Brightwall. Dammit- the wedding. He wouldn't be back in time.

Quickly, Reaver got dressed and made himself as ready as he could for the trip to Wraithmarsh. He didn't worry about being seen in this state- he doubted anyone would recognize him. Before leaving he sat and wrote a letter vaguely explaining his absence to Ava. He didn't want to get her to be alarmed- or hopeful, so he kept the tone of the letter light, not letting on that something was wrong and not telling her how much he hated her and Ben. He didn't have time to find a courier for it, but he knew who he could give it to that would make sure the queen got it.

Ben had never slept so soundly in his life. He hadn't bothered to turn down his bed but it felt like heaven laying there on the mattress. He decided he could spend the rest of his life laying there in bed- if he wasn't still so damn dirty. He undressed- when he took off his shirt he noticed something like a burn on his chest from where the dark seal had been. He spent some time tracing it with his mud-caked fingers. As far as scars went, this one was pretty cool. It looked like a coiled dragon surrounded by serrated, circular blades. He washed himself with a sponge in the sink in his room, and got dressed, planning to go straight to the castle to tell Ava the news, but Page was waiting for him in the pub.

"It's about time, Finn. I was going to wake you myself, but you looked like you'd been through hell." she said.

He sat at the table with her. "Yeah, but I got a really cool scar from it. Want to see?"

Page raised her hand to stop him when she saw him reach for the buttons on his shirt. "Maybe some other time. I came to show you this." She handed him a folded page, "An old man gave it to me, told me to see that it gets to Ava. It's from Reaver."

"You read it?"

She defended herself. "I wanted to see if it explains why she's marrying him- but he doesn't even mention the wedding. It's so impersonal."

Ben didn't want to intrude on Ava's privacy any more than Page already had. Without unfolding the letter, he put it in his shirt, "I'm on my way to the castle now. Will you be joining me?"

"No- Sabean ought to be here soon. He wants to catch up on everything that's happened since last he was here. You missed him in the throne room yesterday- Ava made good on her promise."

"Sounds like you'll have plenty to talk about. I'll be around later."

She gave a quick wave. "Bring Ava."

Ben stepped out into the street and towards the castle gates. He asked for Ava when he arrived and he was told that she was busy in the treasury with Hobson, but that he could wait in the war room. He took a seat on a sofa, pressing his fingers to the mark on his chest and thinking about everything that had happened the day before. Had it not been for the scar, he would've thought he had dreamed it. The doors to the treasury opened and Ava came out, looking worn and tired, but still very pretty. Ben stood and opened his arms to her, and she came to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's over." He said into her ear, "There's no wedding. Reaver won't be hurting anyone and he is never coming back. If only for today, everything is perfect."

Ava couldn't believe it. She had accepted that she was going to be stuck with Reaver for as long as he felt he could tolerate her, and then he'd probably shoot her in her sleep. She had tried to make herself numb to it. In a flat voice, she asked, "Did you kill him?'

Ben wasn't sure how to answer. Sort of? The letter was still in his shirt. It might not explain everything, but it would confirm that Reaver was gone. He pulled it out and gave it to Ava. She read it twice to make sure she was really seeing the words on the page. Ben was right- Reaver wouldn't be here for the wedding, and though the letter said he'd be back, she trusted Ben more when he said Reaver would never return. Ava hadn't felt so hopeful in so long. She smiled at Ben, looking a little less worn, and kissed him.

He took Ava's hand, "Let's go out and celebrate. Page is waiting for us in the pub and I have something cool I want to show you."


	14. Chapter 14: Heroes

Sorry it's been so long without an update. I was having a hard time picking an ending.

* * *

Ava stood in the throne room- the throne had been removed and replaced with a casket, Sir Walter lying inside. She had asked that it be opened- she wanted to see him one last time before they put him away forever. Although she knew she would be expected to say something, she hadn't prepared anything. Her mind was plagued with the memory of Sir Walter laying in her arms, the light leaving his eyes as they looked at each other and her sword covered in his blood. Ben had seen everything, and he assured her that she had done the right thing, but that wasn't how she felt. She gripped the edges of the podium hard, her knuckles turning white, determined to get through this without crying. She didn't feel she deserved to be there- not after what she'd done to Walter, but she knew she'd never see him again and she wanted to say goodbye.

She addressed the people standing in the room. "Sir Walter did not possess the extraordinary gifts my father did, but he was a hero nonetheless. He lived and died defending the rights of the people of Albion. Without the benefits of a hero's skills he threw himself into battle so that the people of this country could live free and without fear. When Albion needed someone to stand up for it, he stood. When we needed a fighter, he fought. When evil came to claim us, he died to defend us all. He became a hero in a time when we thought all the heroes were gone. He-" Ava's voice cracked. She wasn't going to be able to continue without crying in front of everyone. She stepped away from the podium, and went to stand by the casket, her back to the crowd. She looked at Sir Walter's face, finally peaceful after this last year of being tormented by the darkness. She kissed his forehead, her tears finally falling, dropping into his hair. Her voice shook as she whispered, "Thank you, Sir Walter, for teaching me to be a hero. I'll make you proud."

After Ava had spoken, there was a procession to the hero's tomb, where Sir Walter would be laid to rest next to the Hero King. She didn't want to stay for it- she couldn't stand it to see the casket closed. She sat in a corner in the garden gazebo, hoping nobody would see her. She knew she probably looked ridiculous sitting on the floor like a child and she quickly dried her eyes and stood as she heard footsteps. Sabean used his walking stick to knock on a pillar, "I hope I'm not intruding, your majesty."

"No. Not at all." Ava motioned for Sabean and Boulder to join her on the bench. Sabean took a seat but Boulder stood at the entrance of the gazebo, like a guard, looking out into the garden to give them a little privacy while keeping anyone else who might try to join them away.

Sabean patted Ava's hand. "That was a beautiful eulogy. If they didn't know what kind of man Walter was, they know now. It was short and sincere. Not like Ben's- I thought Walter would come back to tell him to shut up. Almost did myself." Ava gave a genuine smile. Ben had told a story about meeting Walter when he had first joined the army. It had taken some time and Ben didn't stop until a man at the back of the room went to sleep and fell over.

"I have something for you." Sabean motioned to Boulder, and the large man handed him a bag. He pulled a box from it and shook the bag at Boulder. "I'm not carrying your bag for you Boulder. Take it back." Sabean put the box in Ava's hands. "When I told Walter I was going to ask you to retrieve one of your father's relics, he made me promise I would give it back someday. I thought I ought to get to it. For Walter." Ava quickly realized what must be in the box. "We had a man at the Academy do some research on the music box- it's what your father used to destroy Lucien Fairfax and I don't think he threw it at him. Please be careful with it."

"I will, Sabean. Thank you."

Sabean smiled at her sadly, and patted her shoulder to comfort her. He stood and left with Boulder, leaving Ava alone in the garden. The mourners were still in the tomb, putting Sir Walter to rest. Ava took the lid off the box and put the relic in her lap. She traced the designs on it with a finger. She had asked Sir Walter a hundred times to tell her the story about how her father had used this box to stop Lucien Fairfax. Sabean was right, he hadn't thrown it at him- though, it was heavy enough to do some damage. Walter had said the box absorbed what power Lucien had taken from the three other heroes- the researcher must not have found that information or Sabean would have mentioned it. But if that was so, where had the power it had taken from Lucien gone? If she opened it, would it be inside the box still? What would it look like? She shook the box, wondering if she would be able to hear it in there.

Just as she reached for the key, she heard the doors to the tomb open, and the mourners came pouring out. She replaced the relic in the box and closed it. She didn't want to be bothered with all these people and their forced concern. She walked briskly back to castle, up the stairs, and into her room, leaving the box in the wardrobe. There would be time to look at it another day, but right now she just wanted to rest. She could finally sleep, now that she had said goodbye to Walter.

Ava woke up to a knock at the door. She had been having a nightmare- reliving the fight with Walter all over again. She took her gun from the wardrobe and put it against the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Ben."

She opened the door and pulled him into her room, giving him a hug. Ava had selected him as a kind of bodyguard, so he had moved into a room down the hall. She didn't need a guard but neither had her father, and he'd had Sir Walter with him always. It was a good excuse to keep Ben around, anyway. When Ava let him go Ben walked over to the sofa where they had talked the night of her coronation and laid across it. Ava laid with him, her head on his chest and his arms around her. They fell asleep, and this time she dreamed of the pond in Millfields, and Ben laying in the sand.

Ben woke up first. The sun was already up entirely and he knew the guards in the hall were going to tease him about being in Ava's room. He carefully picked Ava up and moved her to her bed. He covered her with the blankets and kissed her. He went back to the couch and picked up the gun she had left on the floor next to it, and took it to the wardrobe. When he opened it, he saw the large box sitting on the shelf. He stood a moment, debating whether he should peek or not, but his curiosity won out and he took the box to the sofa and set it down on the table. He lifted the lid and looked inside- it was another box. It looked like an elaborate music box. There were all sorts of intricate little designs on the sides and it was heavy, with a long key coming from one side of it. He wondered who had given it to Ava- it looked like an expensive gift. He hoped it wasn't too loud.

The key was a bit stiff, and it took a lot to turn it. When he released it the top opened and it glowed blue, playing a sweet little song and spinning on it's base. Ben was impressed. He'd never seen anything like it. He wanted to know how it worked- he looked into it, trying to look past the light for gears or something, but couldn't see anything. The light turned red as he continued to inspect it, then a kind of golden yellow. The music ended and the box closed, having released the power it had been holding for years into someone who was capable of possessing it.

* * *

I thought of a few different endings, and I thought making Ben a hero was kind of lame, but I like it. So, the end.


End file.
